Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging, and, in particular, to packaging for products containing cedar wood.
Statement of Related Art
A cedar product is any product that is made entirely or partially of cedar wood. Cedar products are conventionally sold in transparent plastic bags or in paperboard folding cartons that may have a transparent window. It is desirable to provide packaging for cedar products that identifies and favorably presents the product to the consumer when the item is on display in a store. It is also desirable to provide packaging for cedar products that is compact and efficient for stacking and displaying items on store shelves. It is further desirable to provide packaging for cedar products that ensures long shelf life.
It is known that products made of cedar wood degrade over time. This degradation includes discoloration of the surface of the cedar wood. This results in an unattractive brownish hue, whereas a reddish color is both more attractive and is more readily recognized as cedar. It has been generally assumed in the art that this discoloration is caused by interaction of cedar wood with air. Furthermore, it is known that cedar products outgas terpene solvents that adversely interact with oil-based ink conventionally used on paperboard folding cartons. The printing on such packaging becomes blurred over time as a result of this interaction. Consequently, the shelf life of the cedar products is limited.
It is an object of this invention to provide packaging for cedar products that permits a consumer to view the enclosed cedar product, prevents color degradation of the cedar product, and prevents adverse interaction of the cedar product with ink used on the packaging material.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become evident from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.